


Low Hangers

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, Luke is creepy, Nudist Colony, crack crack crack, fuck it, helicopter dick, rickshaw, sequel to Rabid love, shower smut, there is a lot of insanity here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: This is a sequel to Rabid love, Ben and Rey finally go to Luke’s nudist colony. Oh fuck.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Low Hangers

It had been 6 months since Rey had saved Ben from the terrifying raccoon. Rey had moved in with Ben after only 3 months of dating and he wouldn’t have it any other way. As soon as Rey came in from work each night it was a 4 hour sex marathon with food breaks in between. Han and Leia had taken a liking to Rey instantly the first time he brought her over for dinner the day of the raccoon incident. 

Ben was working on a new computer program for his company and Rey had just texted him to say she was trying to trap a yak that escaped from the local zoo when Han’s face lit up his phone. “Oh for fucks sake dad not today.” Ben groaned as he hit the answer button. “Hey dad, what did mom do this time? Take your liquor? Lock you out of the house? Didn’t put enough ketchup on your fucking meatloaf?” Ben asked with sarcasm in his voice. “No you fucking smartass but she did change the fucking WiFi password on me cause apareantly I was watching too much titty porn! I swear I cut it down to just 10 videos a day” Han replied. Ben rolled his eyes and felt his lunch coming back up. “Is that why you're calling dad? I’m not going to hack into your WiFi and change it back for you.” He said. “No damn it I’m calling to invite you and Rey over for dinner tonight and yes you're coming she made Rey’s favorite pasta and bring me a fucking cherry pie this time!” Han grunted. “Dad do you not know how to go down to the road to god damn Kroger and get your own pies?! Does it say Han’s pie bitch tattooed on my fucking forehead?” Ben yelled. “Yes it does cause I helped bring your pie bitch ass into this world! Be here at 7:00! Also…..Luke’s coming bye!” Han hung up before Ben had a chance to scream. 

Rey was in the middle of lassoing the yak from inside the Exon station when Ben’s pretty face popped up on her phone screen. “Hey baby what’s going on today with those big sweaty pecks of yours?” “FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT GOD DAMN IT!”, was all Rey heard. “I take it Han called about something?” Rey asked. “Yes and he wants us to come to dinner tonight but guess who is going to fucking be there! God damn Luke!” Ben cried. Rey still hadn't met Luke after six months of being with Ben he avoided him like the plague. 

  
  


“You know Ben I kind of want to meet this Luke guy and see what all the fuss is about. Surely he can’t be that damn bad.” Rey replied as she loaded the yak up in her van. “No Rey, you don’t not want to meet that Luke guy. His a fucking crazy prick that runs a nudiest colony in the Bahamas and every time I see him he wants me to come down for the weekend and show my damn dick off to all the old wrinkled bitches that are there!” Rey laughed and rolled her eyes. “Hey if I was one of those old wrinkled bitches I would consider it a treat to gaze upon the glory that is your dick.” She said climbing into her van. Ben giggled, “Well you can see it whenever you want beautiful. Also can you stop and get a cherry pie on the way home. I don’t have to tell you who it's for.” He said with a huff. “Sure baby, I love you see you soon!” Rey said and hung up. 

  
  


It was 7:00 on the dot when Ben and Rey pulled up to Han and Leia’s house. Ben looked in horror and saw Luke’s 1967 Ford Pinto in the driveway. “Fuck he’s already here. I was hoping for a few minutes of peace before he showed up.” Ben slowly made his way up to the front door with Rey on his heels. Rey rang the doorbell since Ben refused to and Leia came to the door smiling from ear to ear. “Hello my dears! I’m so glad you could come!” Leia said as she ushered them in and kissed their cheeks. “Yeah like we had a choice Ben mumbled.” Leia took their coats and told them Han and Luke were out on the back patio and that she would finish up dinner. Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him out to the patio. 

  
  


Han looked like he was on his 12th beer and in the chair next to him with a gruffly wrinkled old geezer with a 10 foot beard and no shirt or shoes on. “Oh fuck me.” Ben thought to himself. “Hey kids! Rey, this is my brother in law Luke Skywalker, Luke this is Ben’s girlfriend Rey.” Han said, taking a swig of beer. Luke stood up and shook Rey’s hand. “So good to meet you Rey! You look like you have a great body under there! Just like my big beastly nephew here!” Luke said as he patted Ben on the back. Rey looked at Luke in shock then glanced at Ben. “Um thanks. Nice to meet you too Luke. I have heard so much about you.” Rey replied. 

  
  


“Dinner is ready!” Leia called from the kitchen. Ben couldn't get inside fast enough. Han sat at the head of the table while Leia sat to his right, Ben on his left. Rey was just about to sit next to Ben when shirtless Luke swooped in and plopped down right next to Ben with a giant smile on his face. Rey raised her eyebrows and moved to sit next to Leia. Ben was about to blow his fucking top. He did not want to sit next to this bastard. He smelled like a musty fish and beer. Ben wanted to die. “You know Luke you could at least put on a shirt at the damn dinner table”, Leia said in disgust. “Now Leia you know how I feel about clothes. I feel like a caged animal in clothes. Besides, who doesn’t want to look at this!?” Luke replied as he flexed his old wrinkled non-existing muscles. 

  
  


“Oh shut the fuck up Luke, you look like a deflated balloon.’ Han grumbled as he loaded his plate with pasta. “That’s bullshit Han, I work out nude 24/7 on the beach at the colony. All the bending over and touching my toes has done wonders for my abs!” Luke replied, winking at him. Ben thought he was going to puke. “So Rey, when are you and Ben going to come down to the colony!? I can get you guys a free room for the weekend with a view of the beach!” Luke looked at Rey with so much hope in his eyes she thought he would shoot lasers from them. Rey glanced at Ben questioning him with her eyes. “We don’t really have time Luke, I have a lot of work to do and Rey has a lot of livestock to catch!” Ben said suddenly. 

  
  


“I can pay you $1,000 each to come!” Luke replied. Rey and Ben looked at each other in shock. “Um…. why would you pay us to come to your colony Luke?” Rey asked. “Tourism has been down lately and I figured if I could get some young blood down there it will draw more attention to the place. Maybe a few promo shoots of the two of you on the beach for my next brochure???” Luke said, wagging his eyebrows. “No fucking way!” Ben yelled. “I am not plastering my dick all over you fucking travel advertisements!” He screamed. “Now Ben why won't you help your uncle out just this once?? He loves you!” Leia replied. Ben looked at Leia like his head was going to explode. “You know Ben….it might be fun.” Rey said as Ben turned to look at her like she was growing a third arm. 

  
  


“Um.. Rey, can I see you on the patio for a few minutes?” Ben asked as he jumped up and dragged Rey outside. “Baby have you lost your mind! Luke is fucking crazy and there’s nothing but old wrinkled lowhanging balls down there!” Ben whispered. “Ben I haven’t had a vacation in years and it's free! Plus we will get $1,000 each just to pose for a couple of photos!” Rey replied pleading with him. Ben knew he had lost this war. He could never say no to Rey. If he had to swing his dick around for some god damn pictures he figured he would do it. “Ok Rey...we will go.” Ben said in defeat. “Yes! Maybe it won't be as bad as you think baby!” She said leaning up to kiss him. 

  
  


2 weeks later

  
  


Ben and Rey waited on their baggage at the airport in Nassau. “I don’t know why the fuck we bothered packing anything since I have to walk around with my balls out all weekend.” Ben protested. “It will be fine baby.” Rey replied. Ben picked up their bags and made their way to the door. Luke said he would send a car for them so they waited. Just then a guy in a speedo pulling a rickshaw stopped right in front of them. “Hi, are you Ben and Rey? I’m Mitaka, Luke sent me!” Ben’s jaw hit the fucking pavement. “What the fuck dude! Can you at least put on some clothes when you go out in public!?” Ben yelled. “No I’m not comfortable in clothes, as long as I have the old frank and beans covered I usually don’t run into any trouble.” Mitaka beamed at Ben. Rey laughed until she almost pissed herself. “Well hop aboard guys!” Mitaka helped them with their bags and they climbed into the rickshaw. 

  
  


Mitaka took off into a sprint pulling them down the side of the highway. “He seems like a nice guy.” Rey grinned. “We look like fucking fools Rey and we haven’t even gotten there yet!” Ben hid his face in her shoulder and prayed. Several hours later they finally made it to the secluded beach of Luke’s colony. The welcome sign read “Welcome to Flapping in the wind, owner operator Luke Skywalker”. Ben groaned as he helped Rey out of the rickshaw and made their way to the front desk. Luke met them in the lobby….ass naked. “Hey guys! Glad you could make it! May as well take all those damn hot ass clothes off don’t you think?!” He said with a wink. “Um yeah we will when we get to our room. By the way where’s our fucking money!?” Ben asked. “Oh you will get it at the end of the weekend, here are your room keys. You have a nice view of the nude beach!” Luke smiled. “We also have group activities you can participate in and I will ask you to do so, so that I can get the promo photos for my brochure!” He added. 

  
  


Ben grabbed the keys and Rey and sprinted to their room. Ben slammed the door and locked it. “I can’t do this Rey! He’s too fucking weird no amount of money is worth this horseshit!” Ben panicked. “Ben it's fine, it's only for two days. Look at the view, it's great!” Rey said, pulling the curtains back to reveal the beach. Rey realized she spoke too soon. It was a sea of old balls, pussies and wrinkled old asses. Ben puked over the side of the balcony. “No wonder young people don’t come here, why the hell is this place covered in a sea of grey!? I think Luke does need our help for young tourism.” Rey said. Rey started tugging at her clothes and Ben stopped her. “Look Rey, come to think of it I’m not looking forward to these old bastards staring at you. I may have to punch a few of these old boomers.” Ben said with a worried look on his face. “Ben it's fine, They are old and I can handle myself. I don’t much like these old ladies getting an eye full of you but I don’t have to worry about it cause I know your mine.” She said as she leaned up and kissed him. Ben sighed and started removing his clothes.

  
  


Rey pulled Ben down to the white sandy beach….with his hands covering his giant dick. As soon as they hit the sand all heads turned to stare at them. A few of the old men whistled at Rey and Ben had to control his rage. “Ben you may as well unveil that pretty cock of yours, you can’t cover yourself for the next 2 days.” Rey said as she laid their blankets on the sand. “Fine.” He said, removing his hands. Three old ladies next to them all grabbed their chest and passed out from instant heart attacks. “Call an ambulance!” One of the boomers yelled. “See Rey, I’m already killing these old bitches and we just got here!” Ben said, plopping down next to her. “They will be fine, can you put some lotion on my tits?” Rey asked grinning at him. Ben suddenly forgot everything else and focused on Rey’s tits.

  
  


“Hey guys! Enjoying yourselves?” Ben looked up from his blanket to see Luke’s low hangers right in his damn face. “Fuck Luke can’t you back up a few paces.” Ben groaned and rolled over. “Nice ass Ben! You must work out a lot!” Luke replied, staring at Ben’s round firm cheeks. Ben rolled back over and sat up red faced. “This is a beautiful beach you have here Luke.” Rey said. “Not as beautiful as that body of yours!” Luke replied, winking at Rey. “Watch it Luke!” Ben said pointing his finger in Luke’s face. “What? She’s gorgeous! Not everyday I get to see perky tits! All I ever see are flat tits down to the knees!” Luke replied as he sat on the sand next to them. Rey didn’t know what to say to this so she just looked at the ocean.

  
  


“Anyway I came to tell you we are having a painting class in 30 minutes up at the tiki hut and I would like to get some photos of you two there!” Luke said patting Ben on the back. “Alright fine we will be there.” Ben replied trying his best to get Luke to fuck off. “Great see you there in 30!” Luke jumped up and jogged to the tiki hut, balls flying everywhere.

  
  


Rey and Ben made their way up to the tiki hut and found a table with painting supplies laid out for them. Two old men winked at Rey and every old woman there blew a kiss to Ben and his dick. “Fuck me this is going to be a nightmare.” Ben exhaled. “Relax Ben, I will give you a good fucking tonight and it will all be worth it.” Rey said as she kissed his cheek. “I could have had a good fucking at home.” Ben mumbled. “Hello everyone! Welcome to paint with your junk 101!” Luke said, clapping his hands. Ben and Rey stared at each other wide eyed. “Did he just say paint with your junk?” Ben asked. “I would like to welcome 2 new guests, my nephew Ben and his hot girlfriend Rey!” Luke clapped and pointed at them. All the boomers clapped and whistled while Mitaka appeared in front of them and took a few pictures. “Most of you know how this works but for those of you that don’t, all you have to do is paint with your dick,balls,pussy and tits! Be sure and get creative!” Luke said as he left the stage and sauntered over to Ben and Rey. 

“You guys enjoy yourselves, I'm going to be walking around from time to time and Mitaka will be your photographer!” Rey looked at Ben and shrugged, “Wanna put some red paint on my tits?” She asked Ben. “Hell yes, but I don’t want to dip my fucking balls in this shit.” “It's non toxic!” Luke yelled. Ben helped Rey make some titty and ass pictures, then she turned to him holding up a blue bucket of paint. “Your next baby!” She said putting the bucket on the ground. “Rey please don’t make me do this!” He replied just as Luke came walking. “Everyone, can I have your attention! My nephew Ben is about to do the blue ball dip! Isn’t that exciting!?” “No the hell he’s not!” Ben said, grabbing Luke’s shoulder. Mitaka ran over to prepare for the photo. Rey giggled, “Come on Ben, it will only take 2 seconds plus those balls won't be blue for long when I’m done with you.” Rey whispered in his ear. Ben sighed, “I want extra cash for this shit Luke.” He said looking over at him. Luke gave him a thumbs up and Ben squatted over the paint bucket. The paint wasn’t as cold as he thought. Then he saw the flashing of the camera over and over again and he glared at Mitaka. “Nice shot!” Luke said as he gave Mitaka a high five. 

  
  


After the humiliating afternoon Ben and Rey went upstairs to shower. “Rey I think it’s time you helped my blue balls. I think I have earned it.” Ben pleaded as they stepped into the shower. “With pleasure baby.” Rey replied as she kissed him under the water. She slowly made her way down his chest and took his nippled into her mouth. Ben moaned as she licked and sucked to her heart's content. “I love this wide mountain man chest of yours Ben.” Rey moaned as she licked a long strip down Ben’s torso and made her way to his happy trail. She grabbed the soap and lathered up his blue balls while she took his cock into the hot waiting mouth. “God baby that feels so good. Wash those fucking balls!” Ben grunted, grabbing her hair. Rey licked and kissed his cockhead while she rinsed off his nice round balls. “Baby, I need to fuck you so bad.” He huffed then lifted Rey up against the wall throwing her legs over his shoulders he buried his face in her cunt. “ Rey squealed as Ben licked and sucked at her tasty meat curtains. “Oh Ben I love that tongue of yours! Lick up every last drop. It's all yours!” Rey moaned and screamed loudly as she came in Ben’s mouth. Ben couldn't take it anymore, he lowered Rey and turned her to face the shower wall. “Watch out baby, here comes the mighty old lady killer dick!” He grunted and he was inside her in one swoop. “Oh yes baby! Kill me with that giant cock of yours! I bet you could take out an entire old folks home with that thing!” Rey yelled. “Fuck yes I can! Old ladies are helpless to its powers!” Ben yelled as he painted Rey's cunt with his cum. “I fucking love you.” Rey breathed. “Not as much as I love you.” Ben replied. 

  
  


It was dinner time so Rey and Ben made their way to the dining room. “I can’t believe we have to eat ass naked. Its fucking gross!” Ben complained. “Yes I agree with you on that one.” Rey said as they sat down. Their waitress was a short naked fish looking woman. Ben ordered the spaghetti and meatballs with Italian sausage and Rey ordered the sirloin and potatoes. When the plates came out Ben was not surprised at what he saw. His sausage was sitting between his two large meatballs on top of his spaghetti looking like a giant dick. “The chef must be one of the old ladies that loves your dick.” Rey giggled. Ben rolled his eyes and started eating his sausage dick. Suddenly Mitaka showed up and began taking photos. “I was wondering where you were.” Ben groaned giving him a death stare. “Hey guys, liking your meal??” Luke asked walking up to their table. “Yes it's very nice”, Rey said chowing down on her steak. “Just letting you know that tomorrow morning at 6 am we are having our morning yoga on the beach so be there for some more photos!” Luke exclaimed as he walked over to another table to talk to some old bastards. “Oh god, that damn Mitaka is going to be standing behind me the whole fucking time taking pictures of my fucking asshole!” Ben whined as he took a drink of his wine. Rey looked around, not saying a damn word.

  
  


Ben woke to the alarm going off, 5:45, “Time to get up for naked yoga baby.” Rey said rolling him over and crawling on top of him. Ben groaned,” Fucking hell Rey, can’t we just stay in our room and fuck until its time to go home! I hate this fucking place!” He said as he threw his arm over his face. “It's only one more night baby then we never have to come back here again.” Rey replied as she pulled Ben from the bed. 

  
  


The sun was shining bright as they walked up to the old naked folks lined up on the beach for yoga. Ben gagged as he watched a couple of old dudes bend over to stretch before getting started. “This needs to be called the fucking low hanger resort.” Ben whispered to Rey. Rey shushed him as they took their places on the yoga mats. Luke appeared in front of the class. “How’s everyone this morning!? So glad Ben and Rey could join us!” Luke said in his annoying happy voice. Everyone turned their heads to look over at them. Couple of old ladies winked and imitated dick sucking with their hands and mouths while staring at Ben. Rey gave them a hard stare and Ben turned to look at Rey red faced. “OK everyone lets get started! Stand up and touch your toes!” Luke instructed. “Really this is the first position??” Ben asked, looking at Rey. They stood up and reluctantly Ben bent over for all the world to get a good look at his asshole. Then naturally Mitaka showed up taking pictures like a mad man. “Fucking hell, Rey my asshole and balls are going to be all over the fucking internet in a couple of days!” He said standing straight up. “Hey maybe we can talk Luke into giving us royalties!” She said beaming. “That’s a fucking good idea.” He said bending back over.

  
  


“Nice asses!” Luke said creeping up behind them. “You know I used to wipe that ass when you were a baby and look how it turned out! Nice and firm!” Ben turned around and shoved his finger in Luke’s face, “Luke if i catch you creeping up on my naked ass or my girlfriend’s one more time I will wrap those fucking low hangers around your god damn neck!” Ben yelled turning red. Luke backed off and held his hands in the air, “ Hey hey it's cool we are all friends here!” Luke patted his shoulder and moved to the front of the class. “You know he is kind of a fucking creep.” Rey said, looking disgusted. “You have no fucking idea, he kissed my mom once when they were teenagers and she had to punch him in his motherfucking face.” Rey didn’t want to think about that. 

  
  


After the yoga Ben and Rey had breakfast then Rey decided she needed a nap after getting up so early. While Rey slept, Ben went out onto the balcony and called his mom. “Hey Ben! How’s all that nudity going for you!?” Leia asked. “Luke is a fucking creep mom, he really likes to talk about my ass and how good Rey looks.” Ben replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyway the reason I called is I’m thinking of proposing to Rey but I’m not sure if I want to do it here or not. I mean I just don’t know when we will get another chance at a vacation. This place is just fucking weird and I don’t want to remember the proposal at a damn nudist colony.” Leia was quiet for a minute then she replied, “I say go for it Ben! Who gives a damn if you're at Luke’s weird resort. You can make it romantic late at night on the balcony after all the old people go to bed!” Ben thought for a minute. “Your right mom. I’m going to do it tonight!” He said with hope in his voice. “I’m so glad to hear this Ben! Don’t tell Luke your going to do it or he will fuck it up!” “Oh hell no never!” Ben replied.

  
  


Turned out tonight was luau night for dinner outdoors. Ben and Rey made their way to the tiki hut and found a table. It wasn’t that bad, the sun was setting and there were tiki torches everywhere giving it a nice glow. “Ben I just had a thought, if this place is nothing but old people, who are they getting to do the hula dancing??” Ben looked around at the sea of grey, “I have no fucking idea.” Their food was brought to them and then the music started. Luke and 4 other old fucks walked out, still stark naked. “Hello everybody! As you know we don’t dress at all here, so enjoy the naked hula dancing!” Luke yelled as he and the other 4 senior citizens started swinging their hips and raised their hands in the air. “Is he serious!” Ben groaned and looked at Rey. “This is a bit much.” Rey said as she took a drink of her scotch. Luke danced and grossed out Ben and Rey for the next few minutes then the music came to a stop. Luke looked straight at Ben and smiled.

  
  


“Now I would like to invite my nephew Ben up here for the annual helicopter dick competition!” Luke clapped and the old people cheered. Ben stared in horror as Luke demonstrated how it was done. “Oh fuck no!” Ben screamed and jumped up to leave. “I will throw in an extra $500!” Luke yelled as Ben stopped to turn around. Rey stood up and grabbed Ben’s arm. “Aw come on Ben it's an extra $500! Plus I will totally be entertained!” “Rey please I’m begging you! I will give you a private helicopter dick dance when we get back home! Don’t make me do this!” Ben pleaded. “Ok Ben it’s up to you.” Rey said looking up at him giving him puppy dog eyes. Those damn puppy dog eyes! How could she pull the big guns out on him like that! Ben slowly turned around and walked up to stand next to Luke. “Alright! That’s a good sport!” Luke said as he cues the music. 

Ben wished he was dead, He swung his hips until he got a good momentum going and there it was, the glorious helicopter dick in action. Rey cheered and so did all the old ladies. A few started throwing dollar bills at him. “Hey nice momentum there Ben!” Luke said pointing at Ben’s dick. Then there was fucking Mitaka, right in front of Ben taking photos! “Ok I’m done!” Ben yelled and ran back to his table. Rey jumped in his lap and kissed him senseless. “I can’t believe you did that for me!” She gasped. “I would do anything for you Rey.” He replied kissing her back. Luke walked off stage and over to the judges. “We have a winner! The judges have spoken! Ben Solo!” Luke yelled into the mic. Luke handed him a blue ribbon and the whole place cheered. “Yay.” Ben grunted unenthusiastically. 

  
  


Ben couldn't wait to get back to their room that evening. This had been the evening from hell but he still had a proposal to do some hopefully it would get better. He knew Rey loved desserts so he had room service bring up some cake and cookies and set it up on the balcony. He pulled the ring out of his bag and grasped it in his closed fist. He sat down at the table and waited for Rey to come outside. When she appeared she sat down across from him and started chowing down on her desserts. “You know Ben, this has actually been a fun weekend except for all the old balls, pussies and naked Luke.” Rey said as he took his hand. “Yes more fun for you than me, you didn’t have to swing your dick around for an audience.” Ben giggled. “I have something I want to ask you.” Ben stood up, opened his hand and put the ring on the head of his dick. “Rey, this helicopter dick wants to know if you will marry him.” Rey grabbed the ring and kissed his dick,”Of course I will, you pretty man!” Ben tackled Rey and threw her on the bed. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you too.” Rey replied. Then she took a ride on the helicopter. 

  
  


The next morning after breakfast they were all packed and ready to go. “God I will be so fucking glad when we get to the airport and away from this fucking nudist nursing home.” Ben mumbled as they walked through the lobby. Luke appeared out of thin air, ass naked as usual. “I’m going to miss you guys! I can’t wait until the brochures come out and when they do I will send you a copy!” Luke said as he hugged Ben a little too tight. “OK Luke ok just don’t put my fucking name anywhere on the damn things!” Ben pulled away from Luke and picked up their bags. “Buy the way, here are your checks as promised.” He said handing them to Ben and Rey. Luke looked down at Rey and noticed the ring on her finger. “OH shit! Are you 2 love birds engaged!?” He squeeled. “Oh fuck, he’s going to ask us to have the wedding here!” Ben thought. “Yes we got engaged last night! Isn’t it beautiful?” Rey said as she showed Luke the ring. “You guys should have the wedding here!” Luke jumped up and down about to shit himself. “No fucking way bye Luke our Uber just pulled up!” Ben grabbed Rey's hand and made a run for it. “Bye Luke!” Rey yelled. “At least think about it!” Luke called after them. 

  
  


2 Weeks Later

“Ben you have a package in the mail from Luke!” Rey called to him from the kitchen. Ben got up from his desk and made his way over to Rey. She handed him the package and he opened it. Ben stared at it in absolute horror “What is it Ben?” He handed her the brochure. There on the front was a picture of Ben doing the helicopter dick with a smiling Luke next to him. Rey giggled, “Well at least he didn’t put your name on it anywhere.” She shrugged. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
